1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting service system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for transmitting broadcast data in a digital broadcasting service system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) service represents a broadcasting service for a handheld terminal, which is currently being developed by DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) that is an organization for the standardization of digital TV broadcasting schemes in Europe, following the DVB-S (Digital Video Broadcasting-Satellite) TV, the DVB-C (Digital Video Broadcasting-Cable) TV and the DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial) TV.
The development of the DVB-H service is promoted in consideration of the fact that large-capacity multimedia content such as movies, broadcast dramas, and the like cannot be properly provided to a handheld terminal through the third-generation Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), DVB-T TV or Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) systems.
The target of the DVB-H service is that a handheld terminal user can receive and view a clear image having an image quality of 96 kbps to 384 kbps, the viewing occurring while the terminal is moving at a high speed. The DVB-H service adopts a time slicing multiplexing scheme in order to reduce power consumption in a handheld terminal.
The time slicing technique is a type of digital multiplexing, which slices the capacity of a transmission path into time slots and transmits packetized broadcasting signals through each of the time slots. Therefore, in order to be provided with the DVB-H service, a terminal capable of receiving and demodulating a DVB-H broadcast Transport Stream (TS) is required.
A terminal not having the receiving and demodulating functions for a DVB-H transport stream cannot receive a DVB broadcast. In order to view DVB-H broadcasts, the user must buy a terminal capable of receiving and demodulating a DVB-H transport stream.
A terminal (e.g., a cellular phone, a notebook computer, a digital TV, etc.) capable of receiving and demodulating a DVB-H transport stream, is quite expensive.